Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector housing apparatus that houses a connector which is fitted to an external connector of an external apparatus.
Background Art
Background art in the related field includes JP-A-2006-260541 and JP-A-4-113693.
The patent publication of JP-A-2006-260541 discloses as follows. “A slider is inserted into a slider guide frame, and thereby a guide groove moves along a boss from a flat section to an inclined section and another flat section. A boss is raised by the guide groove, a rail, in which the boss is formed, is lifted along a guide pin, and a printed circuit board held by the rail is lifted. After a positioning pin engages with a positioning hole in the printed circuit board and a socket connector is aligned with a cable connector, the socket connector is further lifted so as to be fitted to the cable connector” (refer to ABSTRACT).
JP-A-4-113693 discloses a structure holding a printed circuit board unit where a rod-shaped guide is mounted on a backboard in which a contact pin is implanted, the printed circuit board unit, on which a connector is mounted, slides on the rod-shaped guide, and the connector is fitted and connected to the contact pin.
There is a need to connect a plurality of RF connectors arranged outside two housings with a plurality of cables. However, a problem of an improper connection or the like arises when the plurality of cables are individually connected to the plurality of RF connectors. In addition, in order to prevent degradation in communication quality of the RF connectors, the respective cables and the respective RF connectors have to be accurately connected each other. Therefore, there is a demand that the plurality of cables and the plurality of RF connectors are collectively connected.
In JP-A-2006-260541, a structure of fitting the socket connector to the cable connector is mounted inside the housing. In addition, in JP-A-4-113693, the rod-shaped guide is attached by a screw from a surface of the backboard on the back side of the surface in which the contact pin is implanted.
Therefore, in both JP-A-2006-260541 and JP-A-4-113693, there is a need to perform operation from inside the housing. However, in the case where two housings in a completed state are connected to a plurality of cables, it is difficult to perform operation from inside the housings.